1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a zoom lens and an electronic imaging apparatus using the zoom lens, and in particular, to a zoom lens in which a slim design regarding a depth direction is attained by considering the optical system of the zoom lens, and an electronic imaging apparatus, such as a digital camera, using the zoom lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as an alternative to cameras for silver halide 35 mm films (usually called Leica formats), digital cameras have mainly occupied a camera market and have come to have many categories in a wide range from a high-function type for business use to a popular portable type. The greatest obstacle to a reduction in depth of such a camera is the thickness of an optical system, notably a zoom lens system, extending from the most object-side surface to an imaging surface. Thus, in recent years, a so-called collapsible lens barrel has been chiefly used in which the optical system is shifted from a camera body in photography, while when the camera is not used, it is incorporated in the camera body. (Refer to References 1, 2, and 3 shown below.)
Reference 1: Japanese Patent Kokai No. Hei 11-142733
Reference 2: Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2002-372667
Reference 3: Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2002-196240